fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Cosmo/Quotes
:Cosmo: "Wait, when it giggles, good things happen." Head Pixie: "When it burps, lightning happens." Wanda: "When it cries, bad things happen."' Anti-Cosmo': "And when it breaks wind?" Jorgen: "THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT COULD HAPPEN!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: [to Timmy, after freeing him the first time] "You're our hero!! Our big, STUPID hero!" ---- :Timmy: "That's not true, fairies are amazing, and they can totally beat you without Jorgen." Anti-Cosmo: "Ohhh really, care to put your money where your bucked-tooth mouth is?" Timmy: "Bring it on!!" Head Pixie: "Okay, if the fairies win like you say, we'll do anything you want." Timmy: "Sounds fair." Anti-Cosmo: "But if the anti-fairies win, you accompany me back to Anti-Fairy World and will be my evil godchild FOREVER!!" Timmy: "Come again?" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: "Hello, future evil godchild. Look! I've already picked you out some evil shorts for when we go to ball games, go fishing and TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE!!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: [sobbing] "And if you were my godchild, I'd let you wear long pants." ---- :Cosmo: "If I don't make it, stay away from my wife!!" Anti-Cosmo: "And If I DO make it, take mine!!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: "Oh, Anti-Wanda, I do love you so much, but you are such a twit!" Wanda: "I feel your pain." ---- :Anti-Cosmo: "Cheer up my beloved Anti-Wanda. Your savior Anti-Cosmo will have you all free presently." :Anti-Wanda: "Hear that warden? We're breakin' outta of here and nothin' you can do 'bout it!" ---- :Anti-Wanda: "Howdy y'all!" :Anti-Cosmo: "Oh yes! Howdy indeed! We are free! Free!!!!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: "There is going to be Anti-Poof! You're going to have an anti-baby!" Anti-Wanda: "I'm so happy! I could explode!" ---- :Jorgen: [after catching Anti-Cosmo] "Aha! It is Anti-Cosmo in a clever giant cupcake disguise." :Anti-Cosmo: "Cupcake? Ignoramus! I'm a giant frosted scone!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo [sees that Timmy downloaded the recipe to his brain]: "It looks that Timmy Turner has what we came for. And you mocked me for buying X-Ray glasses from the back of the comic book". :Anti-Wanda [replying to Anti-Cosmo's sentence]: "Why do we need them brownies anyway? We can win the bake-off with my Road Kill Critter Cake!" :Anti-Cosmo: "No offence dear, but no one wants a dessert that hunts mice in a sewer. We need that brownie recipe!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: "That's the last time I order mom and dad costume from back of acomic book! Now hold still while I painfully suck the recipe and your brain out of your ear cannal!" :Cosmo: "Don't worry Timmy! We'll save you! [Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are sucked into the vacuum cleaner] Timmy! Save us!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: "This is it dear. As soon as Mother Nature tastes Timmy's brownies every Fairy Godchild will be ours!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: "Have you found anything in his brain yet?" :Anti-Wanda [replying to Anti-Cosmo's question]: "I haven't even found ''his brain yet". :'Cosmo': (Disgiused as Timmy) "I'd look a little lower." :'Anti-Wanda': "Found it! And I think I got somethin'. It's a recipe! [''duh]" :Anti-Cosmo: "The brownies! Yes! Bring the recipe and start baking! ---- :Anti-Cosmo: "What have you done woman?! There is nothing on that plate!" :Anti-Wanda: "Don't blame me! I followed that recipe exactly! [duh]" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: (to anti-fairies) "Come on people, think! Universal domination is not just going to come bursting through that door!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: "Read my speeches! OR DIE!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: "Yay! I'm cheating, I'm cheating!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo (in Cosmo's voice): "Bye, Timmy. Bye, Wanda!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: "I'm the anti-fairy Cosmo. I’m not an idiot in any manner whatsoever!" ---- :Anti-Cosmo: "Alright, Anti-Fairies next stop in the agenda is universal domination! Any ideas? Speak up. Don't be afraid. There are no wrong answer" :Anti-Fairy: "We could get a pink elephant and have it step on stuff" :Anti-Cosmo: "Sorry wrong answer" Category:Quote pages Category:Characters Category:Quotes